A Traveling Soldier
by ScarlettAngelica
Summary: What if Harry and Ginny wrote letters to each other in secret during his travels from the 7th book.based on the song travelin soldier by the Dixie Chicks this is my first song fic Hope you like it :


**Hello people of fanfic this idea just popped into my head one day. This story is based on the song ****Travelin' Soldier by the Dixie Chicks****(with a few changes of the lyrics by yours truly ;)) and ****I sadly don't own Harry Potter **

**Two days past seventeen  
>He was waiting at the table with the look of defeat<br>Then out came a girl red was her hair  
>He's a little shy so she gives him a smile<br>And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
>And talking to me,<br>I'm feeling a little low  
>She said anything for you and I know where we can go<br>**

Harry Potter sat at the kitchen table alone. It had all sunk in now he wasn't going back to Hogwarts he wasn't going back home. He wasn't going to be with the girl he loved. The way she kissed him earlier that week had shown him something. That she still loved him even after he broke up with her just a few months ago. He heard footsteps coming closer he looked up to see a redheaded girl who just walked into the room. It was Ginny who stopped walking when she saw Harry sitting down.

"What are you doing up so late?" she asked

"I could ask you the same question" said Harry

"I couldn't sleep" she said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. They both remained silent for a few moments "I guess I'll see you in morning then." She turned to walk out of the room

"Wait!" said Harry "I uh... I was wondering …uh... would you mind sitting down for a while and talkin to me" she stared at him and he quickly added "I'm feeling a little low"

She looked into his green eyes and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled and said "Anything for you and I know where we can go" she held out her hand and he took it.

**So they went down and they sat on the stairs  
>He said I'm not your boyfriend but I don't care<br>I got no one to send a letter to  
>Would you mind if I sent one back here to you<strong>

****"Listen Ginny I know I'm not your boyfriend but I don't care" said Harry as he sat on the stairs "I don't know when I'll be back and I don't know where I'll be going so… I was thinking if I could write you some letters just so that I know your alright"

"Harry, I don't know you could put yourself in danger what if someone finds out"

"We could do it in secret no one will know about it not even Ron and Hermione." Ginny still looked a little unsure "so what do you say would you mind if I send one back here to you"

Ginny smiled and said "no I wouldn't mind"

**I cried  
>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy<br>Too young for him they told her  
>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier<br>Our love will never end  
>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again<br>Never more to be alone when the letter said  
>A soldier's coming home<strong>

He was always the one from the moment she first saw him. Since the moment he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets, since the moment she started thinking of him as a friend and not as the famous Harry Potter. Since the moment he kissed her in front of the whole Gryffindor common room and even since the moment he broke up with her. And she hoped that that he would still be the one after this war was over.

'Mrs. Ginny Potter' she thought to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek

**So the letters came from near and far  
>And he told her of his heart<br>About how this was love and of all the things he was so scared of  
>He said when it's getting kinda rough over here<br>I think of that day sittin' down on the stairs  
>And I close my eyes and see your pretty smil<strong>e  
><strong>Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile<br>**

Ginny read his last letter over and over again in her room during Christmas break

"What's that" asked Fred as her came into her room

"Nothing" said Ginny completely taken by surprise

"No really what is it" he said as he snatched the letter out of her hands

"None of your business" she said trying to get her letter back

Fred looked at the letter coldly "Ginny you do know that if a Death Eater would have gotten their hands on this they would take you and use you as bait to get Harry." Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Fred continued "Ginny I get, you're in love fine. That's great, I know how you feel but, this is a war! Your too young to waiting for some guy who is Merlin knows where. Even if it is Harry."

Ginny let a few tears escape from her eyes. Fred pulled her closer to him and gave her a hug. "I just want this bloody war to end." She sobbed into his chest

"I know sis so do I" whispered Fred **  
><strong>  
><strong>I cried<br>Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
>Too young for him they told her<br>Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
>Our love will never end<br>Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
>Never more to be alone when the letter said<br>A soldier's coming home** **  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review (cuz between you and me I've been doubting myself as a writer so please tell me im somewhat of an ok writer please) thanks :) 3 **


End file.
